srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Chamber of Horrors
General Information This is one of the interim adventures between levels 40 and 41 of Rhaknar's Mad, it is also the last prerequisite for the first adventure in the second Proving Ground Series, . Tips * There's no resting point, so be careful and don't waste many rounds on Demons of the Past or Yesterday's hope until they're manageable. * Remain near images under one type of emotion, then get a sword which defeats enemies of the opposite kind. No consequences have thus far been observed for killing the positive enemies (aka Yesterdays Hope and the ones that follow it.) Prerequisites Quest:Fort Ironwind Map E: Entrance S silhouettes A: Floating Human Arm M: mist that contains images Text Directions TBA Walkthrough * You and Emithayla intend to rescue her brother Thymbrak, from the clutches of the wretched Lunurek, an organisation of mages who're believed to be in league with the Grey Circle. Follow the story until Emithayla kills an Oakaruk. Three more appear and you fight the . Then three Lunurek appear with nine Oakaruk and you're magically knocked out. * You wake up in a strange maze and talk to an apparition of your old friend from PG V, Rynduil. Halanne and Traeltok also appear but all three disappear once you start to disbelieve them as Rynduil put it. * Silhouettes surround the entrance point, two black and two white. Remaining close to a black Silhouette lets you fight . Remaining close to a white one lets you fight . The silhouettes don't hinder your progress through the maze. * Various alcoves contain mist which turns into images. Most of them will either positively or negatively affect you, but the one in the southwestern corner has an unknown effect. An alcove north of the entrance contains a human arm crafted out of stone and another one to the south contains fog which you can't approach * Random encounters: ** ** ** * Remain near to the images you want to affect you and leave the others alone, linger near to cancel out any of the ones you may choose by accident. Then return to the human arm which will now hold a sword, take it and the arm vanishes. You automatically equip the sword, keep it that way while fighting the silhouettes. ** You get the if you chose positive images. Now attack the black silhouettes and fight: *** *** *** ** You get the if you chose negative images. Now attack the white silhouettes and fight: *** *** *** * You get no combat XP for these fights, but you get 256 XP to general for clearing each silhouette. You can leave either at the entrance point or where the fog was once you've done so. * You wake up after leaving and attack your three captors, note that you may still be wielding the sword of mist and can safely switch to something else. You fight two one at a time with no chance to heal between fights. Then the woman who trapped you attacks your psyche and you try to pass a . She attacks you again and you get another check of the same type, then you fight * You witness Thymbrak's last stand against a hoard of Oakaruk and three Lunurek and heed his directive to leave. You take Emithayla out of the ruins and she successfully gates you back to the Sounding Oak with her strange magic, but your troubles are not yet over. * A whispering voice tells you to kill Emithayla, you're transported to a place like the mind prison you just escaped from and you find out that the voice came from the apparition of the Lunurek leader you killed only a short while ago. She attacks your psyche again and you get another . Then you have four random fights against the following: ** ** ** * Something automatically heals you after each fight, amounts of 15-32 SP have been observed. * Then you encounter the apparition again, you automatically attack and it vanishes. You wake up and don't kill Emithayla but don't tell her what happened either probably due to mind control. * You agree to meet up at the Silver Shaft Inn, the quest ends and the sword of mist vanishes from your inventory without warning. * Final reward: 1,024 XP to general and 128 XP to all skills and powers. Rewards * A fair amount of Combat XP. * 512 XP to general for clearing two silhouettes. * 1,024 general XP and 128 XP to all skills and powers upon completion.